Interviewer
by Kimmo Zero Apple Pronger
Summary: On the Day of Love in Hoenn, Brendan gets interviewed about his special one. However, the wrong person overhears this...


A new's logo flashed on the screen of a TV that represents an H and two N's. A woman sat behind a counter of a news studio, smiling. "This is HNN reporting to you live with a very special presentation today. In honor of Hoenn's annual Day of Love, we go around asking couples what they think about their significant other as well. For those who aren't in a relationship, we ask them about the special someone they have in mind or their ideal type of special person!"

May was in her room in Littleroot Town, barely hearing the news announcement from the television in her room. She just turned it on to hear about the weather and the newest sales going on in the Lilycove Department Store. May didn't really care about the Day of Love; she had no boyfriend and quite frankly had no interest in any boys. However, she does harbor a deep bond with Brendan and at times, it caused her to say some things she didn't even thought about saying, both in front of Brendan or when it came to Brendan. She blushed just thinking about it. But...at the very least, she was content with being best friends with Brendan. She was looking through her newest Dex entries of the Pokémon she had caught.

"Let us go to our very own duo of Gabby and Ty on Petalburg City. Gabby?"

The television flashed in view of the Petalburg City Gym.

Gabby smiled at the camera, holding her microphone while standing in front of the Gym where Norman was also standing. "Hi! I'm here in Petalburg City, pleased to be talking with the Gym Leader Norman! Norman, thank you, first of all for your time. Please share with us what you thought about your wife before you said, "That's her! That's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with!" Gabby put the mic near Norman.

Norman chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, feeling embarrased already. "That's not quite the way I would say it but I'll answer your question. Ah...it's been so long, I can barely remember. All I could say about my wife when I decided I wanted to marry her is that I could not find any reason why she wouldn't be the one. We went to school together. She even bailed me out on a few times when I got into trouble. Ha...that was a little embarrassing to recall, I gotta say."

Hearing that from the television made May giggle a bit as she was reading. She did have to wonder, though, how would Brendan and her be like as a couple? May quickly shook her head as her face flushed a deep crimson red.

Gabby withdrew the microphone from Norman. "Thank you for your time, Leader Norman, and thank you for sharing your story with us here at HNN! Alright back to-" Gabby gasped as she saw someone else in the distance. "Well, if it isn't the leader's son! I apologize for going over our scheduled airtime but we'd like to make an extra interview for this one! It's one of Hoenn's most popular Trainers, Brendan!"

As soon as she heard Brendan's name resonating from the speakers of her television, she nearly jumped out of her seat. May began to blush deep. Gabby picked a horrible time to interview Brendan about what he's thinking. _Don't say much. Don't say much. _She found herself saying that frantically to herself as she slowly walked to the front of the television.

Gabby stood on-screen with Brendan, who was smiling awkwardly and laughing nervously. "I'm very pleased to be interviewing one of Hoenn's most popular Trainers, Brendan, on the Day of Love! Ah, those times when you showed us the friendship of your Pokémon time and time again, it makes my heart race! But that's not what this is about! Brendan, the subject of your special somebody has been the topic of discussion amongst your fans ever since the Day of Love was approaching. So do you think you can tell us or give us any hints as to who's on your mind when it comes to that special somebody?" Gabby put the microphone near Brendan.

Brendan chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head in a similar fashion to his father; like father, like son. "Truth be told, I've had a crush on my rival for many days."

May's eyes went as wide as humanly possible, hearing that coming out of her long-time best friend.

Gabby gasped. "Unbelievable! Tell us about your rivalry with this girl you speak of!"

Brendan smiled directly at the camera. At this point, May was sure that Brendan wasn't looking at the camera; he was looking at her directly as if he knew she was watching.

Brendan started to explain himself, sounding rather enthusiastic. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a rivalry but we do consider each other rivals. She's been my best friend, at least that's what it looks like to people. But she's much more than that. The success of my career as a Trainer wouldn't have been possible without her. She taught me a lot of the things I know now. Not to mention, she gave me so many helpful tips and advice. I knew that girl was worthy of a lot of respect because of how nice she is. But I do remember her saying things that made me wonder what does she really think of me. We're best friends, tighter than other pairs of friends, if I can brag. But seriously, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the Trainer who I am today, plain and simple. I would talk about her all day but I'm sure you are on a short timetable at the moment, so I apologize."

Gabby shook her head as she withdrew the microphone from Brendan. "No! No! No! There's no need for apologies! That's...actually quite touching, what you just told us. Have you ever thought about asking her out?"

Brendan looked down at the ground then lifted his head to answer. "I did a few times before. I was thinking about asking her out but...I didn't. She was too happy that I didn't want to ruin it by saying something wrong like that."

"Wow..." Gabby made a genuine expression of shock. "You must really respect her that much that you put her feelings above your own constantly."

Brendan gave a wide smile. "Of course. I love her...but I the last thing I want is her getting hurt because of me."

Gabby received a message from her pager. "Aww...well that sound means we're really out of time now but for your sake, Brendan, I do hope things will work out between you and her soon. Good luck! This has been Gabby and Ty from HNN!"

May had shut off the TV at that point, absolutely stunned from what she just heard. Brendan was really thinking about her all this time. She knew she was just as guilty of thinking about him the same way. But the respected each other's feeling too much to just confess like that to each other.

May closed her eyes, and thought about their adventure throughout Hoenn together. It was full of joy, pain, happiness, anger, triumph, tears... She took a moment to remember how she was before she met Brendan. She was rather awkward at times and rather reserved. Her journey with Brendan made her a reliable go-to girl, a dependable character when the time calls for it, never shy to help others in need.

Come to think of it, she does owe so much to Brendan. But for Brendan to say on TV that he loves her and respects her so much, May couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt guilty for making Brendan feel like he has to talk about her so respectively.

"Are you busy?"

May gasped then saw Brendan at the base of the stairs to her room. She blushed deeply, saying nothing just by looking at him.

Brendan nodded. "I knew you were watching. I...wanted to at least let you know how I was really feeling about you."

May looked down at the floor, her face red as a tomato. "You really didn't have to say all that about me. Friends always try to help each other out when they can, don't they?"

Brendan slowly walked to where May was standing, stopping in front of her. "May, remember all the times when you came rushing to my side when I was in trouble and when I beat the champion, you went all that way just to give me advice?"

May looked away from Brendan, very embarrassed about herself. "Brendan, that was so embarrassing. I felt like I took away from your moment of glory when I found out that it was all over."

Brendan shook his head, while maintaining eye-contact. "No...I was...really happy that you made it. ...As for the teacher thing...well...look at what you've done for me. You taught me and given me so many things. I was on top of those stairs...looking down at the person who you gave a taste of what being a Trainer is like back on Route 103. You felt so far away from me, May...and I do mean that."

May quickly looked at Brendan's face with teary eyes. "Brendan...! C-Come on! J-Just...stop it! I...I just did what I was supposed to as a friend at that time! It's nothing worth remembering, or thinking about!"

Brendan slowly nodded his head back and fourth. Then, he puts both hands on both of her shoulders. "No, May... It truly means a lot to me that you went through so much trouble just to see if I'm okay or make sure I was okay. It makes me so happy to know that you were thinking about me. Throughout my journey, you were there...and my happiest moments of my journey were when you were with me. Your sorrow became my sorrow. Your anger became my anger."

May looked into Brendan's eyes like a begging child, her vision blurry from her tears. "Do you really think that about me, Brendan?"

Brendan slid his hands to her shoulders down to her arms. "I do, May. I do. I meant everything I said. I love you, May. I loved you since we became fast friends. I knew that throughout my journey, you'd be a big part of it. I was right...and you still are a big part of my journey, no- my life. I need you, May. Please, keep teaching me about the things you know..."

May could not hold it back anymore. Her face formed a frown so deep with all the tears she's been harboring. Without thinking, she clung to Brendan's body, burying her face in his shirt, soaking it with tears. Brendan welcomed her into his arms, gently rubbing the back of her head as he held her softly.

Brendan rested his head on her's gently as he held her in his arms and then said, "I...I'm so happy...when I'm with you, May. Tell me...do you want to be with me?" He was almost certain what the answer was but he wanted to hear it from out of her.

May nodded as she spoke her answer into Brendan's shirt. "...I do..."

Brendan continued to rub her head as she stayed clung to him. He looked out the window where the sun was shining on through.

"Everything is better when you're here, May."


End file.
